


[PODFIC] little cliches and the odd ills of the galaxy, by jazzfic

by Thimblerig



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: In which Agnes takes to exercising out her frustrations, and hits a slight corporeal roadblock.
Relationships: Agnes Jurati/Cristóbal Rios
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	[PODFIC] little cliches and the odd ills of the galaxy, by jazzfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jazzfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzfic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [little cliches and the odd ills of the galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591185) by [jazzfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzfic/pseuds/jazzfic). 



> Author's Note: As usual, it's been a hundred years between writing, but I kind of love this show, so in my isolation I rolled my sleeves up and attempted some sentences. Judge their coherence as you will.

__

_... Forward motion and the sudden urge to lie down on the grating forever propelled her off the the top step just in time to see the shape of a person come into view. The sound that she made – a wholly undignified squeak, if one were to examine it academically – was immediately muffled in a warm and very solid chest that was suddenly, if temporarily, her entire world view. …”_

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12a3MF4wOOKhmra12boLUwH-qcsw8y_e3/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

Format: MP3  
Length: 9.54  
Size: 16.06 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution; Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: Production stills
> 
> Music/FX: "Bebop" by John Coltrane, accessed from archive.org


End file.
